Just Their Secret
by rachelbabycake
Summary: **FINISHED** Harry and Hermione are becoming quite close... perhaps closer than they should have gone. Now that they're in love, it will be hard for Harry to protect Hermione, as all of the Dark wizards are watching, and they'll go for his love first.
1. At the Weasley's

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so please review and I will write more for you!  
  
*****Chapter 1: At the Weasley's*****  
  
Harry was lying on the floor in Ron's bedroom, telling anyone who bothered him to go away. He was in a very secretive mood. If only he could tell her how much he cared about her, how much he loved her for all of her help and her beauty. But he couldn't. Hermione wasn't one of those people who fell in love with her best friends. Harry couldn't tell her that he loved her, but it had been a secret to him since June. It was August, and September 1st was only two weeks away. Ron picked up him and Hermione in late June, and the Dursleys were only too happy to let him go away to his friend's house for another two months.  
  
Harry had fallen in love with her while they were driving to the Weasley house. She was sitting right next to him, looking out of the window. Harry was in the middle, and on the other side of him was Ron. It had occurred to him that he had been in love with Hermione since his 2nd year, and he just never knew it. She had grown up to be such a gorgeous teenager, and he could see why Viktor Krum kept in touch with her. Ever since Harry left Hogwarts, he had been dying to tell Hermione how he felt, but he wanted to wait at exactly the right time. Now, very late at night, it didn't seem he should. However, Viktor Krum decided to send a letter to Hermione right when she arrived at the Weasley house.  
  
Just when they got to the Weasley house, Harry found Hedwig perched on a kitchen chair. He had been waiting for a week for Sirius to reply to his other letter, and he snatched Hedwig's burden --- but it wasn't for him. It was for Hermione.  
  
"Well, read it to us, Harry," said Hermione, as they were in Ron's room, careful to keep her voice low.  
  
Harry didn't want to read the letter out loud. He didn't even want to hear what was inside of it --- but he was dying to know.  
  
He opened it, making his hand hide Viktor's name on the front. Then, he started to read it out loud:  
  
"IDear Hermione/I---"  
  
Hermione then did something very strange. She tried to take the letter from Harry, but Ron held her arms back, grinning.  
  
"Read it!" He said eagerly, still straining to hold Hermione back.  
  
She gave up and turned around, her face hidden.  
  
"IDear Hermione,  
  
I am missing you dearly and even though it hasn't been a long time since we've been apart, I can't stop thinking about you. You've been on my mind for two weeks straight. Do you remember earlier this year when I asked you to come to Bulgaria to visit me? Well, I want you to come on August 10th, as that's when my mother and father are finally not doing something; they are very busy people. I have told them every detail about you, down to your beautiful toes."---(Ron laughed very loudly at this)---"Please write a letter back as soon as you can, because I will be waiting right here for you in Bulgaria.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Viktor/I  
  
Harry stopped and looked up at Hermione. "So, are you going to visit him?" he asked. Hermione wouldn't budge. She was still facing the other side of the bed, unable to speak. She then turned to Harry with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Not anymore," she pouted, and she ran out of the room and into the hall bathroom. Ron shrugged, but Harry was aching to say sorry and kiss away her tears.  
  
******************  
  
Harry was still lying on Ron's floor when he realized that it was extremely dark outside, and Ron was fast asleep on his bed. He got up as quiet as he could and went downstairs to the family room, where Hermione was sleeping on the couch. He knew that she would be angry when he woke her, but she'd understand once he told her everything that was begging to come out ever since the last day of school. The clock in the kitchen said everyone was asleep at the time. He prodded Hermione in the shoulder, and she jolted awake.  
  
She turned to him, rubbing her eyes. "Harry? What's the matter?"  
  
He didn't know what to say. How should he put this? "We need to talk," he finally stammered. Hermione looked at a brilliant silver watch on her wrist; she had bought in on Vauxhall Road the day Harry told her there were no proper clocks in the Weasley home.  
  
"At one o'clock in the morning?" she said sleepily, yawning widely.  
  
Harry frowned. He knew that Hermione was tired, but he just HAD to talk to her. Hermione seemed to see the pleading in his eyes and she got wearily off the couch.  
  
Harry and her went to sit on the floor right next to the couch; Hermione insisted this so she would be able to go to the couch without having to walk too much.  
  
"Listen," Harry finally said after a few tense moments.  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
Hermione looked at him in the darkness.  
  
"About what?" she asked, looking confused.  
  
"About....." Harry couldn't say it.  
  
"You and me," he said after about three minutes. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"What about you and me?" she questioned him, looking more confused every second they sat there in the darkness.  
  
"Our relationship towards one another," he told her, and she looked surprised.  
  
Harry was longing to just tell her how much he loved her, and just marry her and be with her until the day he died, but he couldn't. Just then, a handsome Eagle Owl soared through the open kitchen window and put a letter on the floor next to Harry. It was from Professor R.J. Lupin.  
  
«´¨`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry for SUCH a short chapter, but believe me, it'll get better!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
-Ithe babycake that is rachel/I- 


	2. To Hogwarts

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter explains what's going on in the letter Harry is sent and who's waiting outside for him. (Also MUCH longer than chapter 1, sorry about that, by the way.)  
  
Disclaimer: All right, sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter, I forgot all about it. These characters are ALL\J.K. Rowling's except for the ones you have never heard of before. The plot is mine, however.  
  
Chapter 2: To Hogwarts  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at the letter the eagle owl had delivered. Hermione then picked up the letter, which had shown no address or name, all except for: IFrom R.J. LupinI  
  
"Go on, Harry," gestured Hermione, handing the letter to him.  
  
Harry did not read it aloud; he was afraid that someone would wake if he did. However, he let Hermione read it next to him.  
  
IHarry, How are you my dear boy? I'm so pleased to actually be speaking to you again! I am here at Hogwarts (well, not anymore), and I'm honored to say that you, Ron, and Hermione will be coming here sooner than you think! Farewell for now  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
P.S.,  
  
Look outside, Harry.I  
  
Harry gave a perplexed look at Hermione, who shrugged. He hurriedly got up and looked out of the open kitchen window the owl had soared in.  
  
Outside in the rippling winds stood Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry saw that Lupin's robes were still shaggy and old. He then darted to the door, opened it with a loud clatter that made Hermione hiss, "Quiet, Harry!" and sprinted out of the house.  
  
"Professor!" Harry cried, loosing control and hugging him around the middle.  
  
Hermione came out of the Weasley house and hugged him too.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione," he said, grinning broadly. "Where's Ron?"  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged smiles.  
  
"He's asleep," Hermione told him, giggling. Harry raised his eyebrows at her, and she shut up.  
  
Professor Lupin looked unsatisfied. "Well, we shall go wake him then!" he cried, and he sprinted toward the lopsided house.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously. Ron would probably start screaming bloody murder if someone woke him at one o'clock in the morning.  
  
However, they ran into the house and heard Lupin skipping up the stairs, two at a time. He seemed to know where Ron's room was.  
  
But as Harry was climbing the stairs and got to the third floor, he heard movement from the master bedroom. Mrs. Weasley would scream herself hoarse at them if they woke her.  
  
Lupin didn't seem to notice this at all. He pounded on Ron's door, and at last, they heard the shuffling of feet as Ron opened the door.  
  
Ron looked up and saw Lupin, and he looked like he WAS about to scream bloody murder. But right before he could even make a sound, Lupin put him to sleep with a flick of his wand.  
  
"That should shut him up on the way there," Lupin grinned, and he picked up Ron from the floor and started going down the stairs.  
  
"Umm. Professor?" What about our things?" said Hermione awkwardly, looking at her robe and fuzzy slippers. The one on her left foot sneezed. Lupin smiled at them.  
  
"All taken care of," he said, amused at the astonished looks on their faces.  
  
He was walking away from the Weasley home, still carrying Ron over his shoulder. "Er. Professor?" Harry said quietly. "How are we IgettingI to Hogwarts, exactly?"  
  
Lupin wasn't listening; he picked up what looked like a very rusted necklace. Lupin laughed at Harry's face.  
  
"It's a Portkey," he told him. "I transfigured it when I found it on the ground and it'll take us to Hogwarts in"---Lupin looked at a pocket watch in his robe's pocket---"exactly 32 seconds."  
  
They all grabbed part of the necklace, and they waited, until suddenly, Harry felt a jerk behind his navel.  
  
They were off to Hogwarts.  
  
**********  
  
Harry suddenly felt his feet hit the solid ground. He was standing in the Great Hall, and Hermione was at his side, breathing heavily. He helped her to her feet, and she stood up.  
  
"Where's Professor Lupin?" she asked unsteadily.  
  
She looked up, and saw Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Hagrid all sitting up at the staff table.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry, confused, as Ron sat up from the floor, Harry just realizing he was there with them.  
  
"I think I can answer that," said a beautiful voice from the Great Hall entrance. Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around.  
  
There, standing right in front of the Great Hall doors, was an amazing woman. She had long, silvery-black hair down to her elbows; all curled out like a Christmas tree. She was wearing tight leather boots and black robes. Her eyes were yellow like a cat's.  
  
"Who're you?" asked Ron, speaking out for the first time.  
  
The woman grinned.  
  
"My name is Un Mélange de Beauté et de Charme, and I am from France," she said, but she had no accent. Instead, her voice was light and flowery, but harsh at the same time.  
  
"Here they call me Lavonia, I'd much rather prefer that...it was my mother's name," she told them quietly.  
  
Ron was too amazed to speak.  
  
"Harry!" Ron hissed. "She's a IveelaI!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Hee. Un Mélange de Beauté et de Charme means 'a mix of beauty and charm' in French. I think I got carried away, though. Oh well! Please read on! 


	3. The Sorceress

A/N: Woohoo! It's after school and Thanksgiving break is just around the corner, letting me be able to write much more! (  
  
Disclaimer: 2nd chapter, duh  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Sorceress  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head no. This woman had black hair, and her eyes were yellow. There was no way she could be a veela. This was also considering that Harry was acting normally.  
  
"Do you think I cannot hear sound from six feet away, Ron?" the woman said, and Ron fell silent.  
  
"Do not think you can fool me," she told him exasperatedly, as though she had given this speech to everyone about a thousand times.  
  
"I am not a witch, I am a sorceress."  
  
Ron gulped. The woman smiled mischievously. Harry thought once again that his stupidity on the wizarding world was at hand, but he listened to the sorceress intently.  
  
"I can read minds, hear things from ten miles away, see the future, turn into any animal I please, do magic without a wand, and my eyes turn red when I am angered."  
  
She laughed at the astonishment on Harry and Ron's faces. Hermione, however, held out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Du Menti," she said. The woman grinned. "I see you are not easily surprised, young girl," she said silkily, and she shook Hermione's hand without removing her gaze from Hermione's face.  
  
"I've read all about sorcerers and sorceresses," she explained. "I could tell right away what you really were; only sorceresses have yellow eyes."  
  
"Well, well, well," said the woman. "It looks like we have a smart one on our hands." Hermione beamed.  
  
**********  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly from behind them.  
  
"Lavonia, if you'd please," he said in his weary voice, nevertheless looking excited.  
  
"You must tell Harry and the others why they are here."  
  
The woman nodded, now looking much more serious than before. She turned to the three and started talking.  
  
"20 years ago, there was an Order in which many people joined; it was called the Order of the Phoenix. Wizards and witches from all over Europe came to Britain to fight against Lord Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters."  
  
Ron suddenly flinched at the sound of the name.  
  
The sorceress perhaps noticed this; she grinned sneakily and said to Ron,  
  
"The Dark Lord cannot harm our kind; sorcerers and sorceresses are more powerful than witches and wizards, so we do not fear him at all."  
  
She grinned again and told him,  
  
"He is merely another lunatic who wants to take over the world and make people fear him and his name."  
  
Ron snorted, probably feeling a bit better, and the woman continued,  
  
"Many people thought it would work, all of the good magical kind to form a humongous group so we could defeat the Dark Lord, but no; loads of witches and wizards decided to go back to Voldemort's side, and betray us by giving him all of the information about the Order."  
  
The sorceress looked away, as though this brought back terrible memories.  
  
"However," she went on, looking as though she had not stopped at all, "few remained in the Order. Most of the magical community only stayed because they thought sorcery would be strong to get rid of Voldemort. They thought that us sorcerers and sorceresses could protect them; they were wrong. We might not be able to be harmed by the Dark Lord, but we could not secure them to safety. In the end, Death Eaters killed several witches and wizards of the Order. The rest of the sorcery folk left after Harry Potter"---she gave a sharp look at Harry---"defeated Lord Voldemort."  
  
She gave the trio a look, a look of dead seriousness and sorrow in her eyes; Harry could not express the way she definitely looked at him.  
  
"Now," she said, "I am the only one left of the sorcery world. You see, sorcery and wizardry are two very different things. Witches and wizards can only do magic with wands, and very few can turn into animals. Sorcerers and sorceresses can do many things."  
  
Lavonia smiled. She started ticking off with her fingers.  
  
"Turn invisible, user magic with no wand, go wherever they want by just snapping their fingers (most start at the age of four), and so much more!" She said, her yellow eyes twinkling in the night sky of the enchanted Great Hall ceiling.  
  
Harry thought she was getting a little overexcited about telling them about her.  
  
"I wish I were a sorcerer," Ron muttered darkly. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Be happy with what you have, Ron," she told him. Ron scowled at her.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was becoming impatient.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," he said. "Why do we have to be here in the first place?"  
  
But the sorceress was doing something very strange. Her eyes became a pearly white. Harry jumped when she started speaking.  
  
"So, Ron, you think I'm pretty, do you?" she said, giggling. Ron's eyes bulged.  
  
"And how can you be certain?" he said.  
  
"You just said it in your mind," she told him, grinning.  
  
Her eyes then turned steadily back to yellow. Ron had red blush creeping up his face, and Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter.  
  
The sorceress, though, was now facing Harry.  
  
"So you want to know why you have come?" she asked him, looking like she was x-raying his soul.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, and by now, he was pretty annoyed.  
  
The sorceress seemed to read his mind (well, she probably did anyway).  
  
"Alright," she said, removing her eyes from his.  
  
"You might have to sit down, you three."  
  
A/N: Oh no! Sorry, that's the end of Chapter 3. No mean to be annoying, but you guys gotta take the suspense! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are soooo coooooool! 


	4. Becoming Worried

A/N: Yippee it's Chapter 4! Will Harry accept what this mystifying sorceress is about to offer him??  
  
Disclaimer: CHAPTER 2!!! JEEZ!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Becoming Worried  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione plopped down at a House table (Ravenclaw), eager to hear what the sorceress had to say.  
  
"Harry," she said in a voice a little above a whisper. "You have been the only one to overcome the Dark Lord. We have chosen you out of many powerful people to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix. We need your courage and strength, and ever since I saw what you did earlier this year, you are the wisest decision."  
  
Harry stared at her. How could she have SEEN what happened with Lord Voldemort at the cemetery after the Third Task? Unless.  
  
"Remember, Harry, I can see the future," she told him, reading his mind (literally).  
  
Harry had one very obvious question, though.  
  
"What about Hermione and Ron?" he questioned, eyeing the sorceress. She grinned somewhat evilly, but said,  
  
"We were going to invite them as well."  
  
Ron brightened his mood. Hermione, however, looked very nervous.  
  
The sorceress obviously sensed Hermione's anxiety and told her,  
  
"Do not fear, darling, it is only the beginning."  
  
Harry thought that was the least cheerful thing to say to Hermione in a situation like this.  
  
Finally, Harry looked up at the sorceress, longing to ask the one question that had been buzzing in his head for the last quarter of an hour.  
  
"Uhh...Ms. Du Menti....what are we going to DO in this Order, exactly?" he asked her, tilting on the edge of his seat. The sorceress suddenly looked very alert.  
  
"That, Harry," she said, putting a finger under his chin, "is what you're going to find out tomorrow morning."  
  
The sorceress then snapped her remaining finger and vanished in a cloud of black smoke.  
  
**********  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting there at the House table, waiting for come kind of sign telling them what to do next.  
  
Then, making Harry jump a foot off his seat, Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I suggest you three take yourselves up to bed," he told them.  
  
"The password to Gryffindor Tower is 'winterheimer'."  
  
They all chortled at the password and went up the dizzy and moving staircases, making sure to jump vanishing steps.  
  
The Fat Lady was snoozing gently in her frame as the trio made their way up to the tower. After waiting for several minutes, Ron sighed heavily and yelled at the Fat Lady,  
  
"IWAKE UPI!"  
  
She was definitely not pleased. She gave Ron atleast a 20-minute talking-to until Hermione breathlessly cried out,  
  
"WINTERHEIMER!"  
  
The Fat Lady opened her portrait rather reluctantly, and the three clambered in.  
  
**********  
  
As Harry walked in the common room, he noticed it didn't seem very different at all.  
  
He sat down at a sofa, Hermione sitting by him, and Ron in an armchair in front of them.  
  
"I'm starting to get a little worried, here," Hermione said after a few tense moments.  
  
Harry felt the same way.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Ron, sitting back in his armchair.  
  
"I mean, this IS exciting and all, but what good is it if the sorceress didn't even tell us what we're going to IdoI?"  
  
"Well, at least we're back at Hogwarts," Harry said, trying to fit into the conversation. His thoughts were all jammed up in his mind, and he didn't know what else he said.  
  
"Harry, don't be a prat," said Hermione, making Harry go scarlet. The least she could do was tease him at a time like this.  
  
"This isn't supposed to some jolly visit here! It's SERIOUS! You heard what that woman said out there! She's a SORCERESS!"  
  
"So what?" said Ron, butting in.  
  
"Ron, believe me. I've read all about sorceresses!" Hermione told him.  
  
"So we've heard," muttered Ron. Hermione frowned.  
  
"It says in books that if sorceresses lie, they loose one of their magical powers! And I also read that sorceresses are never worried about ANYTHING. They always stay calm, and they NEVER seem to be stressed AT ALL!" Hermione shouted. Harry looked at her in surprise; she was getting very red in the face.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "You read too much, 'Mione," he said. Hermione looked outraged.  
  
"Just because you're a brainless IgitI, Ron, doesn't mean III have to be one!" she screeched, her face crimson.  
  
Harry opened his mouth in shock. Hermione never really seemed to make fun of anybody, especially her best friend.  
  
Ron was furious.  
  
"A brainless git? I believe you're referring to Professor Lockhart!" he yelled, but with laughter. Hermione squinted her eyes at him.  
  
"IThat was 3 years ago, Ron, and if I didn't know any better, you're just jealous that you don't have the brains to know as much as MEI!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Hermione would never say that IsheI was a know-it- all. Ron was speechless. Before storming upstairs to the dormitory, he shrieked at her,  
  
"YOU ARE SUCH A IGIRLI!"  
  
And Harry was left alone, sitting in the common room, with nothing to think about except what horrors might arise on him if he joined the Order. 


	5. I Love You, Hermione

A/N: This is what happens the next day. THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS!  
  
Disclaimer: 2nd chapter, duh  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: I Love You, Hermione  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, feeling very tired. He suddenly realized that he was at Hogwarts in his dormitory, not in the Weasley home. He wondered what Mrs. Weasley's reaction would be when she saw the Hermione, Ron, and him were gone.  
  
He got up and stretched, put on his jeans and t-shirt, and then put on his Hogwarts robes.  
  
He saw that Ron was already gone, considering Harry's clock said 10:20 am. He was already an hour late for breakfast.  
  
He went down to the common room to see that Hermione was sitting there, reading a book called What to do When Your Best Friend is Being an Idiot. Harry laughed, wondering who would want to read such a book, when Hermione heard him.  
  
"Oh, hello, Harry. Got up a little late, have we?" she said, smiling. Harry thought he would melt on the spot with that smile of hers. Fortunately, Hermione had gone back to reading her book and didn't see when Harry looked at her dreamily.  
  
Her went down the rest of the stairs and plopped right next to her, hoping that she wouldn't move away from him.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with the same dreamy look on her face. She loved Harry. Not that animal attraction that some people had, saying their boyfriend was cute or sexy; it was IloveI.  
  
Hermione had loved Harry since her 2nd year at Hogwarts, but she had not realized it until now. Viktor and her were definitely NOT made for each other; it seemed that Hermione just wasn't his type. She desperately hoped that Harry felt the same way about her, that he was crazy about her like she was about him. I mean, he WAS definitely attractive, but it seemed that Hermione was safe when he was there. She wished that she could just say it to him, and not hide all of it. 'What are you talking about, Hermione?' a little voice said in her head. 'Harry's your IfriendI, not your IboyfriendI. Get over him!' Hermione shook her head no, still not looking away from Harry's handsome face. Meanwhile, Harry hadn't realized that she had been looking at him for 10 whole minutes when he said,  
  
"We still need to talk, Hermione."  
  
Hermione hesitated. She hoped against hope that he was going to say what she longed for him to say for three years.  
  
"You mean what we were going to talk about before you got the letter from Professor Lupin?" she asked, not daring to look at his piercing green eyes that could make any girl's heart dissolve.  
  
"Yes," he said, his face turning red.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione said, trying to act casual.  
  
"Hermione, I---" said Harry, trying to string his words together.  
  
"Yes?" she egged on, becoming impatient.  
  
**********  
  
Harry couldn't say it. What would she think if he did? Would she reject him? Would she turn him down? But he had to try.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," he said, his face going, if possible, redder.  
  
Hermione stared at him.  
  
"You WHAT?" Hermione said, looking like this was the most shocking news ever.  
  
"I love you," Harry replied.  
  
He knew that he had to be tolerant, or Hermione would get angry. He silently waited for her to say something back. Then, as though Harry was going to die of shock, Hermione said to him,  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
**********  
  
Hermione didn't know how she said it. It was like there was this urge that made her say that she loved him back. She DID love him, anyway.  
  
"You---you mean it?" Harry said after a few tense minutes.  
  
"Of course I do, Harry," she told him, smiling.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said in soft tone, "I've loved you since probably the first I saw you. You helped me with the sorcerer's stone, you gave me advice, you were always there for me, you always kept your head up when people made fun of you, and you helped me with homework."  
  
Hermione laughed at this. Indeed she had helped him with homework.  
  
"But the one thing I love about you most," Harry continued, staring in her dark brown eyes, "is that you're Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione felt a tear in her eyelid, and it fell down her cheek as she beamed at Harry.  
  
"Nobody's ever told me they loved me before," she said, trying to hold down another tear.  
  
"Well then I'm the first," Harry said, and he leaned over her.  
  
The two then embraced in a kiss, a soft kiss with no urge and no pain and no sorrow; everything was vanishing; it was just Hermione and Harry, locked together in their own world.  
  
There was no Order of the Phoenix, no sorceress, no Voldemort, and, luckily, no Ron in their way. But what if Ron found out? ---  
  
It was all the sudden a swirl of colors as everything came back to view. The thing that broke the moment was Ron, who came through the portrait hole.  
  
A/N: OH NO!  
  
THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	6. Accept or Reject?

A/N: Hey everybody! FINALLY! It's Thanksgiving break, and soon I'll probably be on the 10th chapter (I doubt it, though)!  
  
Disclaimer: Grrr. Look in the 2nd chapter, foo (A/N: means fool, if you're not ghetto *cough cough*)!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Accept or Reject?  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione froze. They sat bolt upright just in the nick of time. Ron walked in, and as he laid his eyes on them, Hermione was back to reading her book (upside down), and Harry looked like he was napping. Ron squinted at the pair of them.  
  
"What just happened here?" he said in a quiet and fierce tone.  
  
Harry pretended to jerk awake, and Hermione looked up from her book, her face very pink.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?" said Hermione, trying to act innocent.  
  
"Were you guys just---"?  
  
"INoI!" Hermione shrieked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"I mean, were you---"?  
  
"Of course not!" screeched Harry.  
  
Ron looked at them both suspiciously. His face then turned to normal and he said,  
  
"Well, c'mon, Harry, you're probably hungry. Anyway, the sorceress wanted me to get you."  
  
Harry's stomach lurched. He had forgotten just then that he was about to find out what he had to 'do' in the Order, as he and Hermione had just---you know.  
  
He got up rather quickly and started walking away from Hermione, not daring to look back at her, as Ron would definitely know what they were up to.  
  
Ron went out of the portrait hole, and as Harry was about to go with him, Hermione sprinted to them.  
  
"Wait," she said breathlessly. Harry's eyes widened. Was Hermione going to confess to Ron that Harry and her were in love, or perhaps tell Ron that Harry and her--- IkissedI? Harry didn't know which one was worse!  
  
"I want to come with you guys. I'm a part of this too, you know."  
  
Harry breathed. 'Whew!' he thought, and the trio went downstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
**********  
  
As Harry walked in the Great Hall, he saw that the sorceress was seated at the staff table, along with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry had no time to think of where the other professors might be, because at that moment, the sorceress spoke to him.  
  
"Harry! I see you have come to join us at last!" she shouted.  
  
She snapped her fingers, disappeared in black clouds, and reappeared in front of Harry.  
  
"Come, my darling," she said to him, seating him down at the Gryffindor House table. "You have much to learn and --- much to eat."  
  
She grinned maliciously. Harry couldn't help but trust her, though, and he listened intently while he grabbed some bacon and toast.  
  
"Harry," she said to him, "the Order of the Phoenix has chosen a task for you. Now, you may accept this and get it done with, or you can reject it, and go back to the Weasley home for the rest of your vacation and come back to Hogwarts carefree and pretend like nothing happened."  
  
Harry gulped. It was like the sorceress was talking about him and Hermione, not this 'task' he was going to do. He continued to listen, however.  
  
"Now, this is what your task is," she said, and she smiled at Harry.  
  
"First you must find the Dark Lord, using only your sources, skills, and, perhaps, friends"---she grinned evilly at Hermione--- "to find your way to him. I already know where Lord Voldemort is, and you cannot ask me about any of his whereabouts I at allI. But, Harry," she said, looking intently at him in the eye, "there is more."  
  
This time Ron gulped very obviously. The sorceress stared at him. She then turned her attention back to Harry.  
  
"You must kill his servant, Peter Pettigrew, and then rid the Dark Lord's powers by using a curse only the sorcery world knows about."  
  
Harry leaned in closer to hear more, dying to know what she was going to say next.  
  
"It is called the Mugglesense Curse. It rids all of the powers of the person being cursed, and that person will become a muggle."  
  
"Well, Harry, you know how the Dark Lord hates muggles and muggle- borns. pretty soon he'll start hating himself and desist of his killings and stop pretending to be the greatest wizard in the world."  
  
"For he IcannotI be the greatest wizard in the world when he is a muggle."  
  
Then Harry understood---but he wasn't very confident. This was going to be impossible! How would he ever find Voldemort without the sorceress's help or Dumbledore's help? He looked at Hermione, who didn't even say anything; she just looked at him and sorrow.  
  
She couldn't help him. Hermione probably wouldn't even want to get NEAR Voldemort, for goodness sake; she'd be the first in line to kill!  
  
"So, Harry," said the sorceress to him, looking at him gravely in the eye, "do you accept... or reject?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment; did he really want to do this? Did he want to spend his next two weeks trying to find out where Voldemort was hidden, go after him and perform the Mugglesense Curse? Did he really want to risk his neck for something like this, where he'll surely be killed? He thought and thought until his head started to hurt.  
  
And very reluctantly, Harry looked deeply into the sorceress's yellow eyes and said,  
  
"I accept."  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, 300 miles away from Hogwarts, Voldemort was talking to his servant, Wormtail.  
  
He was sitting in a very comfy, red chair in front of a fire, in a shabby old house that nobody used. The house was 'said to be haunted', but Lord Voldemort was actually the haunting in it.  
  
Ever since the last task ended at the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort went back into hiding as usual and he found himself living in a house that everybody feared.  
  
"Wormtail," he said in his high, cold voice.  
  
"Y-yes master?" replied a short, bald man with a squeaky little voice.  
  
"Harry Potter has gotten away too many times. It is time for us to finally get rid of the little weakling and spare him the agony," Voldemort croaked, his malicious voice making his servant's teeth chatter.  
  
"W-what shall I d-do, m-master?" asked the servant, hunching over.  
  
"Alert the Death Eaters to keep a close watch on the dear old boy," the cold voice answered, and he laughed shrilly.  
  
"Harry Potter better watch himself this year." 


	7. Ron and the Watchers

A/N: Yes, it's the 7th chapter! Actually, pretty soon (probably during the 9th chapter or something) I'll be writing another story that's just general fiction! Read it when I start it!  
  
Disclaimer: 2nd chapterrrrr!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Ron and the Watchers  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library, looking for any clues as where to find Lord Voldemort. Ron, rather reluctantly, decided to join them.  
  
"There's got to be a book somewhere in here!" Hermione shrieked for about the 6th time, snapping IDark Forces and Where to Search for ThemI.  
  
"Hermione, are you taking the library's lack of information as an insult or something?" said Ron for the 6th time; it was now a routine to say when Hermione snapped a book shut.  
  
It was the morning after the sorceress told Harry his task, and the trio had been searching the library to find some kind of sign to find Voldemort.  
  
Harry doubted whether it would work; he didn't think the Hogwarts library would hold information about where Voldemort was hiding.  
  
"Listen, Hermione," said Harry; he had finally had the last straw. "This isn't helping at all; I might as well go down to the sorceress and tell her I refuse to search for Voldemort like a nutter!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione laughed at him.  
  
"Oh, honestly, Harry, all we have to do is try harder!" she told him.  
  
She got up to search for another book and was out of sight among the bookshelves.  
  
"If you ask me, something's up with Hermione," whispered Ron to Harry. "She's acting very oddly."  
  
Harry gulped. He hid this, though, and said, "I dunno, Ron, maybe we should stay out of it."  
  
Ron looked at Harry with a very strange expression.  
  
"You're joking, right?" he said as Hermione was coming back.  
  
Harry faltered.  
  
"Of course!" he chuckled.  
  
Ron squinted at him. He was satisfied, however.  
  
"Whatever you say, Harry," he said, going back to reading.  
  
Hermione then came out of the bookshelves and sat down with a very new-looking and fat book called IWhat to do When You've Got the Dark Lord to FindI.  
  
"Hermione, are you actually thinking that book is going to lead us to You-know who or something?" asked Ron, looking very unconvinced.  
  
"Listen, Ron, I've already looked through it," said Hermione, sounding extremely smug. "I found an excerpt in here that might help us find him!"  
  
She opened up the book and read it aloud:  
  
"IThe Dark Lord, also known as Voldemort, has always hidden in a certain place. He lives in darkness and decay, and he hates to be in sunlight. The last place Voldemort was hidden was in his old house, which was a place where everybody feared to go. Nobody knew, of course, for it was a muggle house, and Lord Voldemort himself killed the gardener who tended it, which was named Frank Bryce, a very old muggle who was at war beforehand. It is said that he left the house and went to a different one, knowing that all of the muggles were now suspicious of the place. He went to another hideout in France, in a city called Le Havre. Lord Voldemort will surely be in a very old house that is covered in vines, that muggles say is 'haunted', or that has been on the spot for centuries. Only sorcerers and sorceresses can tell us this much on whether these rumors is true or not.I"  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron, who were grinning with glee.  
  
"This is the answer!" Harry said, pointing at the page.  
  
"Voldemort is living in Le Havre, France!" shouted Hermione happily.  
  
"Well, Harry, we certainly found out where You-know-who is!" Ron sported in, and the trio all laughed.  
  
Behind a bookshelf, a hooded figure swore under his breath, and he vanished without the slightest puff of black smoke.  
  
**********  
  
The three left the library, Hermione taking the fat book so that they could look in there for more clues.  
  
As they were walking down to the Great Hall, Harry then suddenly thought of something that had never occurred to him.  
  
"Uhh.Ron? Hermione?" Harry said, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"What?" said Hermione, staring at him.  
  
"What if Voldemort KNEW we were looking for him?" he said, and now Ron stared at him. There was silence.  
  
"What if he goes to a DIFFERENT hiding place?"  
  
But Hermione stomped on this one before Harry could say another word.  
  
"Harry, Voldemort isn't a PSYCHIC," she told him, and she turned to go to the Great Hall, pretending Harry didn't even stop.  
  
She went in, and Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"There's IdefinitelyI something up with Hermione, and there's no doubt about that," he said, and he shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, c'mon, Harry."  
  
But Harry didn't move. He was longing to tell Ron about him and Hermione; he hated keeping it a secret. He had to tell Ron that they were a couple so Ron would just leave Hermione alone.  
  
"Listen, Ron," he said, making Ron stop and turn around. Ron didn't say anything.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron said back, looking daring. Did he know what Harry was going to say to him?  
  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
Harry almost thought that Ron had a hint of anger in his voice. He went on, however, pretending he hadn't notice.  
  
"Hermione and I," said Harry.  
  
Ron was daring for Harry to say they were a couple, so Harry took the dare.  
  
"We're a---a couple."  
  
"You're a IwhatI?" said Ron, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.  
  
"A couple," Harry repeated. He closed his eyes, as though thinking Ron was about to punch him. He knew Ron had a crush on Hermione since Harry had a crush on her, and he realized it when Ron turned insanely jealous of Viktor Krum.  
  
"I knew it," Ron spat, looking loathingly at Harry. Harry tried to speak, but Ron just held his hand up to stop him.  
  
"How could you do this to me, Harry? You know I've loved Hermione since our 2nd year! You KNOW it!" he yelled.  
  
"Ron, I---"  
  
"No, Harry, I don't want to hear it. You've gone far enough. I think I'll go pack; I'd rather not go with the lovebirds to find You-know-who."  
  
And he went in the other direction to the Gryffindor Tower, leaving Harry quite alone.  
  
He sighed and went into the Great Hall, failing to see another hooded figure that laughed maliciously under his breath, wearing an Invisibility Cloak.  
  
  
  
A/N: Uh oh! Harry better watch his back!!!  
  
MY REVIEWERS ROCK!!! 


	8. Not Right

A/N: Hello again! This is the 8th chapter (as you guessed), and it's just a little longer than the others because I particularly wanted it to be! (  
  
Disclaimer: You caught me. None are mine except the sorceress, but the plot is. Anyway, you could've looked at chapter 2!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Not Right  
  
  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall, Hermione already talking to the sorceress at the staff table.  
  
As he entered, the noise attracted Hermione's attention and she turned to Harry and walked quickly to him.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I told Ron about---about us," said Harry, blushing scarlet.  
  
"W-WHAT?" Hermione gasped. She clutched her chest instantly.  
  
"He's not coming with us," Harry told her. Hermione's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Do you mean h-he's---IpackingI?" she whispered. Harry didn't answer. Hermione's face contorted with fury.  
  
"WHY?" she almost yelled, but luckily she caught herself.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Should he tell Hermione that Ron was jealous, or should he just tell her that he was too afraid to come? Well, he couldn't actually tell Hermione he was jealous, or Ron would get even madder at him.  
  
"He---he was too scared to come," Harry stammered. He couldn't believe he said that, because he doubted whether Hermione would believe him.  
  
"What? Harry, are you lying to me?" she asked at once. "Your eyes always gleam when you're lying."  
  
Harry groaned. How did Hermione always seem to know he was lying about something?  
  
"Well, I---I can't really tell you," Harry told her, and she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, if it's something personal, I guess I should stay out of it," she said, and Harry breathed.  
  
"Anyway, I told the sorceress where we thought You-know-who was hiding, and she told us we were right! Now we just have to get to him," she told Harry, and she took him by the hand and led him up to the staff table to the sorceress.  
  
Harry looked up at her, and the sorceress grinned---as usual.  
  
"Well done, my darling."---("Tuh," said Hermione)---"You have succeeded with your first task. Now all you have to do is go to the Dark Lord, kill his servant, and rid him of his powers," said the sorceress to him.  
  
"How do you perform the Mugglesense Curse?" asked Harry.  
  
"You point your wand at Lord Voldemort and say 'ImugglesenseI', it's actually that simple," she told him, beaming.  
  
"How are we going to GET to Le Havre? That's about 300 miles from here!" exclaimed Harry, but the sorceress did not look the least bit worried.  
  
"You must figure that out on your own, my dear boy," she said. She then snapped her finger and evaporated on the spot in her black clouds.  
  
**********  
  
Harry and Hermione went through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room and saw Ron with two trunks, his owl, Pig, in a cage, and a cart pushing all of it. Harry didn't think Ron was REALLY going to pack to go home.  
  
His face turned very red as Hermione entered the room.  
  
"Ron, why are you leaving?" asked Hermione, her arms folded.  
  
"Er---because I want to," said Ron, his face going even redder.  
  
"Shall I go get the sorceress and ask her to read your mind for me?" Hermione scowled, her lips pursed.  
  
"No, Hermione, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Ron tried to push his things past Hermione, but she got in his way.  
  
"Is this about me and Harry?" she questioned him, and Ron's face went pale, almost resembling Malfoy's.  
  
"Uhh---"  
  
But Ron didn't want to say it.  
  
"He's jealous, Hermione. Plain jealous," Harry said, not caring what Ron would think. Ron faced him, challenging Harry to say one more thing.  
  
"Jealous?" said Hermione, turning to Ron. "Is this true?"  
  
Ron didn't even move. Whenever he tried to talk, an odd gulping noise came out, and he slammed his mouth shut.  
  
"Go on, Ron, tell her," Harry said in a quiet and deadly tone, but Ron advanced on him.  
  
"You stay out of this, Harry," he told him furiously. Harry stayed put. Ron wouldn't boss him around; Harry personally thought he was acting stupid---shouldn't he be happy for his friends?  
  
"Listen, Hermione," Ron said, facing her again. "I---love you."  
  
Hermione's eyebrows went almost to her brown hair.  
  
"You IloveI me?" she repeated, looking very torn. Was this like a decision to her?  
  
"Oh, Ron!" she cried, pouting, and she ran up to her dormitory. Harry was about to follow her, but he stopped. He turned to Ron instead.  
  
"Please stay, Ron, we really need you in this," said Harry, pretending like the last few minutes never happened.  
  
Ron sighed heavily and looked up at the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Oh all right," he said somewhat reluctantly. Harry smiled anyway.  
  
**********  
  
Harry was reading a book in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Hermione to come down. It was about half an hour after the whole 'Ron saying he loved Hermione' fiasco, and Hermione had still not come down from her dormitory. Ron, on the other hand, was down in the Owlery, writing a letter to his mum; Mrs. Weasley was probably already unconscious from shock thinking that they were all dead.  
  
Finally, as though it had been hours, Hermione came slowly down the stairs. She saw Harry and went running to him, cuddling up in his arms.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked sincerely, hoping that she wasn't about to cry.  
  
"I don't want to break his heart, Harry," she said, looking up at him. "What should I tell him?"  
  
Harry thought about this. Obviously it was about Ron.  
  
"Just tell him he's your IfriendI, Hermione," said Harry very forcefully. It seemed like an order. "Unless---you don't want to be just friends with him."  
  
Hermione looked like she had never been more insulted in her life.  
  
"Harry, don't you dare say that! You know I love you! I---I just don't want to break my best friend's heart," she said, putting her head on Harry's chest.  
  
"Well, all you have to do is go down to the Owlery and tell him, Hermione, and until then, I will say no more to you," Harry told her, and he got up, leaving Hermione in the common room alone.  
  
Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek and land on the couch she was sitting on. How could Harry ever think that? All she wanted to do was tell Ron that she didn't love him and not ruin their friendship---but that seemed almost impossible.  
  
Hermione got up and walked out of the common room; she had to tell Ron that she wasn't in love with him. Oh, this was going to be difficult.  
  
**********  
  
She went up to the Owlery and saw Ron putting a letter onto Pig's leg and sending him off to the night sky. He turned around and jumped at the sight of Hermione.  
  
"Oh, er---hello," said Ron, turning to leave. But Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Ron, you have to face the facts," she said to him, making him stop and look at her.  
  
"What 'facts'?" he spat threateningly.  
  
"You have to face the facts"--- Hermione stopped painfully. She didn't want to do this; it would certainly ruin her and Ron's friendship. But she had to---"that I'm in love with Harry."  
  
Hermione paused and made the final address to her comment. "Not you."  
  
Ron looked like he had been stabbed in the back. He didn't take notice, however.  
  
"I know that, 'Mione. We're just friends," he told her, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
And without another word, Ron swept out of the Owlery and ran up to the castle, not looking back.  
  
Hermione looked up at every owl, seeing that they were all staring at her.  
  
"It's not my fault that I have to choose!" she yelled, and she stomped out of the Owlery looking very heartbroken.  
  
As she walked in the castle, she heard something snigger behind her. She whipped around, but saw that no one was there.  
  
"Now my ears are fooling with me!" she pouted, and she walked inside.  
  
The Death Eater sniggered even louder, and ran off the Hogwarts grounds into Hogsmeade.  
  
**********  
  
Harry was lying on the couch in the common room, wondering where Hermione was. He had been there for 15 minutes, and he still had not seen her. Was she perhaps in her dormitory?  
  
Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and in came---Hermione. She looked at Harry with a tear in her eye.  
  
"I told him," she said, looking away. Harry sat up.  
  
"Hermione," he said to her, making her turn to him.  
  
"If you want to be with him instead of me, I'll---I'll understand."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"Harry, what would make you say such a thing! I love you, and you know it! I would never go with Ron!" she exclaimed, and she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
He pushed her away, though.  
  
"No, Hermione, it's not right," Harry said, getting up.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, looking like she was about to cry her heart out.  
  
"I don't know," he told her, and he sprinted up to his dormitory.  
  
Hermione sat there, sadness surging through her body right to her very fingertips. Harry had left her again.  
  
A/N: Aww I know, it's so sad! But I'll make it better. Don't worry!  
  
MY REVIEWERS ARE SOOO COOL! 


	9. The Death Eater and the Love Interest

A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking---Harry brokeup with Hermione? No way! He just left the COMMON ROOM, silly!  
  
Disclaimer: 2nd chapter!!! LOOK THERE!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Death Eater and the Love Interest  
  
  
  
Harry lie on his bed, wondering what to do. He couldn't leave Hermione; he loved her too much. Instead, he was not talking to her.  
  
But Harry couldn't just start ignoring her. She overpowered him, and she didn't even know it. He couldn't be away from Hermione.  
  
Harry got out of his bed and raced down the stairs, hoping that Hermione hadn't left the common room already.  
  
**********  
  
She hadn't left.  
  
In fact, Hermione had her back on the couch, and she was staring up at the ceiling. She didn't notice that Harry was standing there, and it broke his heart when he saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
He went down the rest of the stairs and stepped onto the carpet. Hermione saw him out of the corner of her eye and sat up quickly. Then, as though nothing happened, she put her back down on the couch and resumed how she was.  
  
Harry frowned. He pretty much deserved that; he knew Hermione was probably very upset. Nevertheless, he went up to her and kneeled down to the floor to Hermione's face.  
  
"Er---Hermione?" he said to her, and she looked away from him, anger in her eyes. Yes, he deserved that too.  
  
"I should've never left you---I can't live with you, 'Mione. Please come back to me," he said, and she turned back to him.  
  
"Really?" said Hermione, her eyes very wet. "Because Harry, I'm at the end of my rope, here. If you love me, I'll come running back to you, but if not"---Harry gulped---"I might as well go back home and wait until September 1st to see you again."  
  
Harry smiled. He knew what he was going to say; it was like he had rehearsed this long before.  
  
"Hermione," he said, still smiling. "You know I love you. I've loved you since the first time I ever laid eyes on you. You helped me with everything, and you encouraged me when people talked about me behind my back. Your beauty really amazes me, but the main reason why I keep going"---Harry stopped and his eyes twinkled--- "is because you love me back."  
  
Hermione grinned weakly. Harry was so good at saying these kinds of things. Why did she love him so much?  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, taking his hand. "I love you. Do you love me too?"  
  
Harry forced a laugh.  
  
"How could I not?" And he took Hermione and kissed her gently, thinking about nothing but her. Well, he was thinking about Ron, too, but Harry didn't even want to imagine kissing him.  
  
**********  
  
Ron was in the library, sleeping. He was jolted awake when someone with a very long nail prodded him in the back of the head.  
  
He sat up, saliva coming out of his mouth. He wiped it with his hand hastily and looked around.  
  
"Behind you, darling," said a soft voice, and Ron turned around to see the sorceress wearing bright turquoise robes and 3-inch high heels.  
  
"Oh. What d'you need?" asked Ron, and the sorceress sat down. Her yellow eyes stared at him.  
  
"I sense you are troubled about something," she said in a regular tone.  
  
"Well---yes," Ron told her, and she smiled.  
  
"Do tell," she said, and Ron sighed. He began to tell her everything, all about Harry and Hermione and how he felt about them being together. He knew she most likely already studied his mind, but he went on anyway.  
  
At the end of Ron's talking, the sorceress looked sorry for him.  
  
"You poor boy," she said sadly, patting his hand.  
  
"Of course, I already knew that, but I knew it was best for you to let it out," she said in addition, and her eyes turned purple. Ron's eyebrows scrunched together.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked, startled. Her eyes turned quickly back to yellow and she laughed at Ron's face.  
  
"When my eyes turn purple it means I am---er---listening; I thought I heard someone outside the library."  
  
Indeed she had. For coming down the hall, walking hand in hand, was Harry and Hermione. They looked in the library and quickly let go of each other when they saw Ron.  
  
"Ron!" Harry gasped, looking like he was having a heart attack.  
  
Ron got up and went to Harry, grinning. He looked happier than ever.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione. Shall we go up to the common room and get some rest?" he said, looking at his watch. Harry and Hermione stared at him, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
"Great Scott, look at the time! It's almost midnight! Let's go to bed, Harry, I bet you're exhausted!" Ron exclaimed, and he took Harry's arm and started walking him off. Harry shrugged at Hermione, and she followed.  
  
The sorceress smiled to herself as she snapped a finger.  
  
**********  
  
Ron said the password (pumpkin juice) to the Fat Lady, and the trio stepped in the portrait hole to Gryffindor Tower. Harry wriggled free from Ron and gaped at him next to Hermione.  
  
"What is IupI with you, Ron?" Harry asked breathlessly.  
  
"What d'you mean?" Ron replied, grinning more widely than usual.  
  
"It's just---aren't you mad at me?" questioned Harry. Hermione turned to him, her jaw opened. That was a very stupid thing to say.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'd never be mad at you, Harry!" cried Ron, and before Harry could stop him, Ron hugged him very tightly.  
  
Hermione broke them apart and Ron yawned extensively.  
  
"Well---time for bed! Nighty night, you two!" he said happily, and he dashed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"If you ask me," said Hermione, looking at Harry. "I think that sorceress tampered with his head."  
  
Harry chortled. It was a possibility.  
  
"Why should we care? At least he's not spitting at us," Harry told her, and Hermione grinned.  
  
"Well, goodnight," she said, and she kissed him on the cheek before going up to her bed.  
  
Harry looked up at her longingly, wanting to go with her, but he shook his head and headed up to his own dormitory.  
  
As Harry shut his dormitory door, a Death Eater who had been watching the scene from behind a chair stood up.  
  
"It seems to me," he said to himself with a cold and drawling voice, the voice sounding very familiar. "That Hermione Granger is Harry Potter's love interest."  
  
The Death Eater grinned evilly under his cloak, and a thought hit him.  
  
"The little mudblood better protect herself, or she might be kidnapped."  
  
And as the Death Eater walked out of the Gryffindor common room, he laughed maliciously, knowing that Lord Voldemort would honor him beyond all Death Eaters when he gave him the most useful information he needed to get Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/N: Dum dum dum---wow this really sucks for Harry!!!  
  
Reviewing brings good fortune. 


	10. Too Much Information

A/N: Yes, those last chapters left you pretty nervous, but never fear, Rachel (ahem, that's me) is here!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is in the 2nd chapter! Just leave me alone! *sobs*  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Too Much Information  
  
  
  
"My Lord, I have the answer!" cried a Death Eater excitedly. He was one of four.  
  
"SILENCE!" Lord Voldemort roared, and the Death Eaters immediately hushed.  
  
"Crabbe, tell me your wonderful news," he said in a cold tone to the first Death Eater.  
  
"My Lord, it is far from wonderful," the Death Eater told him quietly. "Harry Potter knows where we are hiding!"  
  
Voldemort, however, IdidI take this as wonderful news.  
  
"Excellent! We shall lure him into a trap! Well done, Crabbe!"  
  
The Death Eater looked extremely smug about this. Voldemort went on to the 2nd Death Eater.  
  
"What have you seen, Macnair?" he asked the very tall hooded figure.  
  
"The red-haired boy is no longer a part of the quest; he will be useless to Potter."  
  
Voldemort grinned nastily.  
  
"I am afraid that you are not correct, Macnair."  
  
The Death Eater froze.  
  
"But my Lord," he said hastily, "I have seen the two boys quarrel, I even heard---"  
  
"Do you think the Dark Lord is mistaken?" interrupted Voldemort, getting his wand out.  
  
"No, my Lord!" exclaimed the Death Eater. "Never, my Lord!"  
  
"I think," said Voldemort icily, "that you deserve a punishment for your foolishness. Crucio!"  
  
There was a sudden piercing scream. The Death Eater sounded like every vein in his body was being lit by fire; he was screaming so loud that the Death Eaters beside him covered their ears with pain.  
  
As Voldemort put his wand down, the Death Eater stopped screaming. He was breathing heavily, as though it was hard for him to do so.  
  
Voldemort laughed pitilessly at him and rapt his attention to the next Death Eater in line.  
  
"And you, Avery, what do you have to tell?" he asked, putting his wand back in his pocket.  
  
The Death Eater shifted uncomfortably. He definitely didn't want to be tortured.  
  
"Y-yes, my Lord, my information is this... a girl named Hermione and a boy named Ron are not speaking to each other; they have fought and I doubt the boy's mind will be much help to let Potter find us."  
  
Voldemort stood on the spot; he seemed to be thinking what to do with the Death Eater.  
  
"Oh, good enough," he said, waving an impatient hand.  
  
Her moved onward to the last Death Eater.  
  
"Last but not least, Malfoy, what have you got to tell me?" he said in a bland voice.  
  
"Harry Potter is in love, my Lord," said the Death Eater very confidently.  
  
Lord Voldemort looked up.  
  
"Go on," he told the Death Eater. The Death Eater continued:  
  
"He is in love with a girl named Hermione Granger, a muggle-born who is said to be the cleverest witch in her grade. I suggest that we---"  
  
"I did not ask for you suggestion, Malfoy," said Voldemort, holding up a hand to silence the Death Eater from saying any more.  
  
He started pacing in circles, thinking.  
  
"Hmm...I have heard that she is visiting Viktor Krum tomorrow, is the little mudblood not?" he asked, looking from hood to hood.  
  
"You are correct, my Lord," said Crabbe, covering up the silent moment.  
  
"Malfoy," said Voldemort, looking up at the Death Eater in question.  
  
"You must go on a quest to Bulgaria to Viktor Krum's home. Your job is to kidnap the filthy mudblood. Make sure that the little Potter knows so he will go after her---to me. Understand?" he said darkly, but the Death Eater just grinned from under his hood.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
And he Apparated into thin air.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione had all of her things packed to go to Bulgaria; it was much past August 10th, but she had to visit Viktor so he wouldn't think she was ignoring him.  
  
"Harry, you know why I'm going," said Hermione to Harry before she would leave.  
  
"I want to tell Viktor that it's over. I'd rather tell him to his face than in a letter."  
  
Harry didn't want Hermione to leave. Without her, what would he do? She was the smartest one, he needed her help.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, and she kissed him.  
  
"I'll be back before you know it."  
  
Harry and Ron watched Hermione hop on the Hogwarts Express to go back to London. The train started to move, and soon it was out of sight where Harry was standing.  
  
"C'mon, mate," said Ron, patting Harry on the back. "Let's go play a spanking game of wizard's chess."  
  
Harry stared at Ron.  
  
"No thank you, Ron, I'd rather be alone."  
  
He walked back up to Hogwarts and into the castle, taking very slow strides, his hands in his pockets.  
  
Now Hermione was the one who left him. He would have to wait for her to come back for one whole week, for she would go back home after she visited Viktor Krum.  
  
But what if something happened to her? What if she had an accident of some sort? Harry couldn't bear to think of that.  
  
Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Pumpkin juice," he muttered.  
  
"Indeed, dear!" said the Fat Lady, and she opened up.  
  
Harry walked in and lay himself down on a red sofa. What should he do now? Should he go down to the Great Hall for dinner? Harry got up and walked back out of the portrait hole and went straight to the Great Hall.  
  
As he walked in, he saw that the sorceress was the only one sitting up at the staff table. Harry looked at her. She looked at him. Her yellow eyes were not blinking.  
  
"What did you do to Ron?" Harry asked suddenly, and the sorceress jumped.  
  
"Ron?" she repeated, looking bewildered.  
  
"I know you did something to him, so you better tell me the truth, or you'll lose one of your magical powers," said Harry to her. The sorceress beamed.  
  
"Indeed I will," she replied, and she beamed even more widely.  
  
"Unless I don't tell you at all."  
  
She snapped a finger, and Harry realized he had been left alone in the Great Hall.  
  
«´¨`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»  
  
A/N: End of chapter 10!  
  
REVEIWERS ARE THE ONES THAT GET ALL THE LUCK 


	11. Kidnapped

A/N: Chapter 11 of Just Their Secret. nooooo  
  
Disclaimer: Sorceress mine, plot mine; rest is JK Rowling's work!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Kidnapped  
  
  
  
Hermione was on her way back to London on the Hogwarts Express. She was only on there for 10 minutes when she started to long that she was back at Hogwarts with Harry.  
  
'Oh, Hermione, you can go back to him on September 1st!' said a voice in her head. Hermione frowned. September 1st was too far away. It was August 24th, and going back to Hogwarts was EXACTLY a week away.  
  
Hermione looked out of her window and stared at the passing mountains and valleys. She sighed heavily.  
  
"Well," she told herself, "at least you're going to Bulgaria for a sensible reason."  
  
**********  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Ron and Harry were eating dinner in the Great Hall. Well, Ron was, at least. Harry was staring at his untouched chicken legs and mashed potatoes, along with his mouth-watering chocolate éclairs. He had lost his appetite since Hermione left.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, 'Arry," said Ron, his mouth full of treacle pudding. He swallowed it hastily. "She'll be back before you know it."  
  
Harry stared at Ron. That was the exact thing that Hermione had said to him before she left.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I don't want anything to happen to her," Harry told him, twiddling with his fork.  
  
Ron grinned. "I don't either mate, I don't either."  
  
Harry's eyebrows scrunched together.  
  
"Ron, what did that sorceress do to you?" he said, waiting in bated breath.  
  
"You know, Harry, I don't really know. Maybe she changed my attitude or maybe she changed ME, but who knows?" said Ron, helping himself to a caramel apple.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. Maybe the sorceress HAD changed him...maybe to a different IpersonI?.. Nah.  
  
**********  
  
It was very late at night, and Hermione clambered off the Hogwarts Express. Nobody was at the train station, and when she went back out of Platform 9 and ¾, she saw that not one single muggle was outside.  
  
Yet there was a cloaked man standing about twenty feet away from her. Hermione immediately became scared. She started walking off, but then stopped. He's probably a muggle, so she could hit him with a spell if he tried to attack her, right?  
  
Hermione turned around and walked to him. She was only five feet away from him when she spoke.  
  
"Um---excuse me, sir? Do you know the way to---"?  
  
But suddenly Hermione heard someone mutter something behind her, and before she could even turn around, she had fainted in the middle of the train station.  
  
**********  
  
Harry and Ron were back in the Gryffindor common room; they had just finished dinner and they were seated on two armchairs.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay, Ron? I mean, it'll definitely be late in the muggle world when she gets there, and there's no one else with her," said Harry in a shaky tone after five minutes of sitting in silence.  
  
"Harry, face the facts. Hermione's bound to be kidnapped or something like---"  
  
"IRONI!" yelled Harry. "IYOU BETTER NOT SAY THAT AGAINI!" He was breathing like a winded rhinoceros. "You d-don't---WANT Hermione to be k-kidnapped, d-do you?" he stammered.  
  
Ron grinned evilly. His face then turned normal again.  
  
"Oh come on, Harry, don't be a git!" said Ron, laughing. Harry was still looking at him weirdly.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going up to bed," he muttered, and he jogged up the stairs and into his dormitory, thinking about what Ron had said. He didn't even want to THINK of Hermione being kidnapped.  
  
**********  
  
A very large man with big muscles was taking Hermione away, carrying her on his shoulder. She woke up with fuzzy vision and saw through the blur three other hooded figures behind her.  
  
Hermione realized what was happening and she shut her eyes quickly, pretending she was still unconscious. Suddenly she heard a very cold voice from behind her.  
  
"Good, Macnair, good...now all we have to do is let Potter find out she has been kidnapped so he'll come trying to rescue her...that is your job, Malfoy. Now go."  
  
Hermione's closed eyes widened with fear. She knew exactly whom that voice belonged to...and she didn't want to know what the person looked like.  
  
She found herself being pulled off of the large man's shoulders and being tied up with very uncomfortable ropes. She still pretended to be unconscious, her head lolling onto her shoulder.  
  
"Pity I have to kill the little mudblood..." said the icy voice. "She's quite good-looking."  
  
Hermione did not beam to herself at all. Being called attractive is very satisfying...but not when the person who says it is Lord Voldemort.  
  
**********  
  
Ron suddenly jolted Harry awake in the morning, and Harry jumped.  
  
"What, Ron? WHAT?" he yelled, and he saw a very white-faced Ron.  
  
"Harry, Hermione got a letter!" he said, taking a very wrinkled piece of parchment from his robe's pocket.  
  
"Read it!" said Ron, and Harry put on his glasses. He took the piece of parchment and started to read:  
  
IHermione, I am starting to doubt that you even like me. You have not responded at all for the past two months and I am becoming very worried about you and your safety. I thought you told me you were coming to Bulgaria to talk to me in person? Why have you not arrived? Send word with my owl, Vanderwolk, and please tell me that you're all right.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
ViktorI  
  
**********  
  
Harry's jaw opened, speechless. Hermione was in danger. She had not arrived in Bulgaria. He knew that somehow she had ended up somewhere else, and he didn't want to think as where that might be.  
  
Harry saw a very handsome tawny owl on the end of his bed, waiting for Harry to put a letter back on his leg to go back to Viktor.  
  
"Hermione d-didn't show---IUPI?" Harry stuttered. Ron nodded very slowly, his face turning very red.  
  
"Harry, we need to find out what happened to her!" cried Ron shrilly.  
  
"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "I know exactly what happened. Voldemort took her."  
  
Ron winced at the sound of the name.  
  
"How can you be sure?" asked Ron uncertainly.  
  
"I'm smart," Harry said, getting up. He put on his clothes and walked out of the dormitory, Ron following his steps.  
  
"Look," said Harry to Ron, stopping in his tracks. "We'll just have to find You-know-who without Hermione's help."  
  
Harry thought about this. This was going to be almost impossible without Hermione.  
  
"How on earth are we going to do that?" Ron cried, sounding bewildered.  
  
"We're just going to have to try our best, Ron," said Harry, and he walked out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
«´¨`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»  
  
A/N: Left you hanging off your seat, eh?  
  
reviewwwwwww 


	12. Nothing Better Than This

A/N: The story's almost finished... and remember, the Is are Italics...  
  
Disclaimer: 2nd chapter, hun  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Nothing Better Than This  
  
  
  
  
  
As the Death Eaters left, Hermione opened her eyes.  
  
She had no idea where she was at the moment. It looked like a very old building, and it had statues of serpents everywhere. Hermione didn't really WANT to know where she was.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a cold voice behind her.  
  
"Ahh...you are awake, mudblood. Now, are you sure your little boyfriend will be able to find you soon enough? Or will you die before he even does?"  
  
Hermione snapped her eyes shut. She gulped very loudly. Oh, she wished Harry would come and save her soon enough. I mean, he was smart enough, wasn't he?  
  
"Open your eyes, little girl," said the cold voice to her. Very reluctantly, Hermione opened her eyes, making sure she was not going too fast.  
  
What she saw made her scream so loudly she saw a flutter of bats fly out of the building, screeching.  
  
In front of her stood a materialized Lord Voldemort. His face looked like it was peeling, his eyes were red and in slits, and it looked like he had a snake's shape of a tongue.  
  
Voldemort sniggered evilly, making Hermione shutter.  
  
"Yes, you are aloud to scream at me, but not for long. Once Potter comes along you will not be able to speak because you will be paralyzed. I don't want to make it too easy for your love to get away THAT easily," he told her, and Hermione's hairs on the back of her neck stood up whenever he spoke.  
  
"Now, what do you have to say to me?" he said. Hermione was speechless. What WOULD she say? Voldemort grinned.  
  
"I see," he said, and he walked out of the building, not looking back.  
  
**********  
  
Harry was running to the Great Hall, hoping that the sorceress was there. Suddenly, while running in a corridor, he ran into something that fell to the ground with a loud "THUD".  
  
"Lavonia?" he said wearily, taking her hand. She stood up and stared at Harry.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"Er---Hermione was kidnapped," he told her. The sorceress clutched her chest.  
  
"By who?" she asked.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry said very quietly. The sorceress gasped.  
  
"Well you must get to him and save her!" she cried. Harry shook his head.  
  
"We won't be able to---unless you help," he told her.  
  
"Of course, darling!" she said breathlessly. "Lead the way!"  
  
Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower, the sorceress following him every step. When he got to it, the Fat Lady was gone.  
  
"No!" Harry said, fuming. The sorceress put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Darling, would you like to go to her with my magic?" she said, and Harry looked up at her.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't help at all," he said, scrunching his eyebrows together.  
  
"This is your love, sweetheart!" she said, and her eyes twinkled. Harry's eyebrows then went up all the way to his hair.  
  
"How do you know---"?  
  
"Honey, you keep on forgetting that in the sorcery world, we know IeverythingI," she said slyly.  
  
"Now come, dear, we must save her!" she exclaimed, and she took his hand.  
  
"No, wait! I---"  
  
But before Harry could say anything more, the sorceress snapped her remaining finger.  
  
**********  
  
It was a swirl of black and white; Harry was going so fast that he thought he was about to throw up.  
  
All the sudden, he felt a thud as he landed on something hard. He rubbed his stomach painfully and wondered how the sorceress ever managed to do this everyday.  
  
As he got up, he looked ahead of him and saw what he couldn't believe.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
He saw that she was tied firmly to thick ropes. She was bruised on her arms and she had a nasty cut on her lip. Harry felt of surge of anger in his body for the person that did this to her.  
  
Hermione was not moving at all, and when her eyes fell on Harry, she did not move her mouth or wriggle at all.  
  
Voldemort had paralyzed her. Harry stared at her, too shocked to speak.  
  
He turned to the sorceress. She looked at him in sorrow.  
  
"I am sorry, darling, but I must leave you now," she told him, and she snapped her finger.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled in a whisper---but it was too late. Before the sorceress could even stop herself, she had already evaporated into thin air.  
  
Harry swore under his breath. He was going to have to face Voldemort on his own, without Ron, and without Hermione's help.  
  
He walked forward nervously, hoping that Voldemort didn't jump out at him and start putting all sorts of spells on him.  
  
As he came nearer to Hermione, the building temperature seemed to drop, and he found himself shuttering uncontrollably.  
  
He went up to Hermione and started to untie her, his teeth chattering. He wanted to kiss her and tell her everything it would be all right, but it wasn't an option.  
  
Before Harry could even untie one rope, someone was coming out of the shadows.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Harry," said a very cold voice. Harry jumped up. He saw that the voice was coming nearer, and the building now felt like a freezer.  
  
As the person came out of the shadows, Harry saw whom it was. Voldemort was standing there, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Why have you done this to her? Why didn't you take me instead?" Harry said furiously, standing in front of Hermione. He wouldn't let Voldemort hurt her anymore.  
  
"Voldemort knows that when you see your love weak, then you become weak," he said maliciously. Harry dug his fingers in his palm.  
  
"We'll see about that when you're down on the ground," said Harry fiercely. Voldemort's eyes squinted.  
  
"Down on the ground? You expect me to be down on the ground?" he said, and he took out his wand. But Harry was quicker.  
  
"IPatrificus TotalusI!" he yelled, but Voldemort jumped out of the way. He looked at Harry and grinned evilly.  
  
"Harry, you're going to have to do better than that," he said, and he pointed his wand at Harry's chest.  
  
"IAvada KedavraI!" he screamed, but Harry leapt out of the way just in time. Instead, the curse hit Hermione's ropes, and they crumpled to the ground.  
  
Hermione fell down to the ground, incapable of moving. Harry looked up at Voldemort. The anger he was feeling was unexplainable.  
  
He got up furiously, glaring at Voldemort with the utmost revulsion. He raised his wand.  
  
"I want you on the ground," Harry muttered to him. Voldemort grinned.  
  
"I think not, Harry...ICrucioI!"  
  
Harry screamed. The spell had hit him right in the stomach. He thought that he was going to double up, gagging; the pain was so intense that it felt like his stomach acid was burning his insides.  
  
Suddenly, the pain stopped. Harry fell to the dusty floor, panting heavily.  
  
"See, Harry," said Voldemort quietly. "Now YOU'RE on the ground."  
  
Harry felt himself shake with anger and hatred. Voldemort would kill him right there on the spot. He was going to kill Hermione right after him, just like he did to Harry's parents.  
  
What should he do?  
  
And then it hit him. It seemed that he was meant to do this all along, that it was obvious.  
  
'IOn the count of threeI,' said a voice in Harry's head, 'Iyou're going to jump up, take Hermione, and run out of the building. Before Voldemort can reach you, your going to turn something into a Portkey and go back to Hogwarts.I'  
  
Harry nodded, and he started to count to himself.  
  
One...two...THREE!  
  
Harry jumped up catlike, grabbed Hermione, and ran out of the door as fast as his legs could take him.  
  
His eyes darted to the ground and he saw a paper bag. He quickly turned it into a Portkey and held it in his hand for a minute before he felt a jerk behind his navel.  
  
The last glimpse he saw was Voldemort running out of the building, shouting.  
  
"NOOO!" Voldemort yelled as Harry vanished from sight.  
  
They were finally on their way home.  
  
**********  
  
Harry and Hermione landed uncomfortably on the hard, green grass. Hermione looked up at Harry, and she seemed to be back to normal.  
  
"Harry," she choked, and she hugged him tightly.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione, it's okay," Harry told her, and he kissed her forehead. He saw a tear run down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"I was s-so afraid," said Hermione, looking up at Harry. "Y-you saved me, H-Harry."  
  
Harry looked back at her. He kissed her tenderly, both of them still sitting on the ground.  
  
As their lips disconnected, Hermione stared into Harry's piercing green eyes.  
  
"I love you, Harry," she said, smiling weakly.  
  
"I love you, too," Harry responded, and he got up.  
  
"Come on," he said, taking her hand and helping her getting off the ground. "We should get back to the castle."  
  
And as they were walking back to Hogwarts, Harry thought nothing could get any better than this.  
  
«´¨`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»«´`·. ¸. *. ¸. ·´¨`»  
  
Yes, that's the end. I could've done more, but I think I'm finally through with this story. Thanks if you review!  
  
IAnd as I walk down the street, alone and shivering in the cold winds, I wonder why I never saw it before...I  
  
::rachelbabycake:: 


	13. Epilogue

A/N: I just HAD to write this!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't even get me started.  
  
  
  
Epilogue: Five Years, Three Months, and Nine Days Later  
  
  
  
"Hermione, we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for quite a long time now..."  
  
"Five years, three months, and nine days."  
  
"Er --- right. The thing is, I want to take a step ---"  
  
"Back?" Hermione said, a hurt look on her face.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Harry, a bit shrill. "I'm saying that I want ---"  
  
"That you want to what, Harry?" butted in Hermione. "See other people? Like that woman down at the office? Or ---"  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled, drowning out Hermione's upset voice. "Listen, you're not letting me finish."  
  
"That's because I know what you're going to say!" yelped Hermione, putting her head in her arms and pouting. "I bet you this whole private 'talk' that you wanted to have was to dump me, right?"  
  
Harry pulled Hermione's arms down and made her put her chin up. He kissed her lightly.  
  
"Never in my whole entire life," he said, kissing her neck. One of Hermione's stray tears splashed in his hair.  
  
"What are you saying?" Hermione asked, wiping her eyes vigorously.  
  
Harry looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Marry me, Hermione."  
  
..::END::..  
  
Nope. No sequel. Just a little happy ending. The real epilogue is this: Harry and Hermione get married, they have two kids, a boy and a girl, and they end up dying in peace. There, happy? LOL, gotcha. I don't think I'LL ever know how they end up... 


	14. Little Thank Yous

Hello! I just had to give shoutouts to everyone because today I got my 40th review, and everybody else has a chapter in which they give shoutouts to their reviewers. Here goes (I'm doing EVERYBODY that has reviewed. Also, these are only for your first reviews)!  
  
  
  
Phoenix72389- you were my first reviewer! Thank you for everything!  
  
BabyJ5- LOL, I hate cliffhangers too. But what would the world be like without anticipation? ::grins::  
  
SakuraAngel- man I TOTALLY forgot about Hermione. I think I might've changed that in the later chapters..yup, I did. Thanks for suggesting it!  
  
Super Nova- Thanks for your reviews! Luv ya!  
  
Cresha Potter- I did continue! LOL. You rock!  
  
Miya-chan- hey, thanks for your review anyway, but I didn't really understand it...  
  
Tasidia- sorry, but we'll never know Mrs. Weasley's reaction! Wait, here ya go:  
  
**********  
  
Mrs. Weasley awoke with a loud groan. Last night she had heard things that kept her awake for two straight hours, frightened out of her mind.  
  
She got out of bed, yawned, and stretched. She smacked her lips and put on her slippers which she pulled out from under her bed.  
  
Her husband, Arthur, had no doubt already gone to work, so now all Mrs. Weasley had to do was check on her children.  
  
When she opened Ginny's door, she found that Ginny was sound asleep, sucking her thumb. Aww. Her little baby girl was so CUTE!  
  
Mrs. Weasley closed Ginny's door gently and moved on to Fred and George's room. She was surprised to see that George was on the floor and Fred on the bed. Hm. Oh well.  
  
Since Percy had his own place to live, all left was Ron. Well, she also had to check on Harry and Hermione too, but Ron was her child, so...OH JUST READ THE FRIGGIN THING!  
  
Mrs. Weasley opened Ron's door soundlessly to find that Ron...was not there at all.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gasped.  
  
Harry was nowhere to be found.  
  
She rushed downstairs, praying to God that Hermione was still asleep on the couch.  
  
She was gone as well.  
  
All Mrs. Weasley saw was a small envelope on the ground that said 'Harry Potter' on the cover. She walked briskly to where it was and picked it up, opening the envelope to see a small letter revealed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley read the letter ---  
  
And fainted.  
  
**********  
  
Happy? LOL.  
  
thefly- thanks for your review(s)! reviews rock! Yeeeaahhh!!!  
  
Serenity-Hermione Angel- "YOU ARE SUCH A IGIRLI!" Hee.  
  
Chaincat87- can anyone wait? LOL, luv ya.  
  
cassandra day- man, you really think it's that good?! THANK YOU SO MUCH! That really blew me away when I read your review! I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
ruriko-sakura- to tell you the truth, I'm not really into H/Hr either. I just wanted to write something different I guess. Thanks for your review(s)!  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic- dude, the 2nd harry potter ROCKED! Go us!  
  
xing@fanfiction.net- I kept on! Yay!  
  
ina- Ron definitely feels left out. But the Mary Sue sorceress smacks him into shape! LOL.  
  
ecco815- wow, I'm an H/R supporter too! Well now I am, anyway. LOL. Thanks!  
  
a2nboi123- no, harry doesn't leave her! He just left the common room, silly goose! Dude, I had to end it happy, happy. LOL.  
  
takari4ever7- yay I finished! LOL. Thank you for reviewing! YOU ROCK!  
  
IAM ThePest- very enthusiastic! LOL.  
  
herbal-mango- yes, thank you for reading more! Hee.  
  
Muffy- okay, I KNOW the sorceress is a Mary Sue. Thank God we worked that little situation out. Anyway, thanks for pointing it out for me.  
  
jinglefairy- THANK YOU for reviewing! I REALLY LOVE RED DRAGON, GREEN DRAGON!!! YOU MUST CONTINUE! I'm going crazy! LOL, luv ya.  
  
Ali- odd review, but it's the thought that counts! Thanks!  
  
gowie47- greatest story of all time? No, you have to read GinnyPotter387's stories. They're BETTER. LOL, thank you!  
  
Kasra- my 40th reviewer who lead me to doing this! LOL, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT!  
  
To all of the reviewers that will review in the future, maybe if I'm not too lazy I'll add you in here!  
  
ONE MORE THING:  
  
MY NEW NAME IS GOOBERSPRINKLE. PLEASE READ THE STORIES I HAVE THERE! THANK YOU!  
  
Later!  
  
..::rachelbabycake::.. 


End file.
